A Devil's Final Thoughts
by Mugen no Ken
Summary: The final battle, viewed through an unlikely perspective...


Disclaimer -

Stalker stared out at the readers, sitting on his stool with nothing but darkness behind him. "Now everyone... The author has told me to inform you of something I'm sure you all know. Mobile Fighter G Gundam is not in any way owned by him, and is the property of Sunrise and Bandai. He is merely expanding on the story told by them... and me, of course." 

"I should also note the time of this story... It is in the final moments of the final battle against the Devil Gundam. So those wary of spoilers should avoid this. As well, it will not make much sense if you haven't seen the battle in question."

Stalker paused for a moment. "Oh, and one last thing. While this author is using the original names of the Gundams here, it should be noted that he has only seen the English version. Thus, if there's any inconsistencies in the small bits of dialogue he uses, he apologizes in advance."

He chuckled to himself. "So, now that we have that out of the way..." The man stood up quickly, suddenly seeming to have much energy. "Lets get things started!" His jacket flew off, and his eye patch was removed, showing there was really nothing **wrong** with that eye. Lastly, he pulled a microphone out from nowhere. "Gundam Fight all set! Ready?! GO!!"

---

**Mobile Fighter G Gundam  
A Devil's Final Thoughts  
By Infinity Blade**

---

I am the ultimate evil and darkness... That which brings only death and destruction, killing everything in my wake...

Or at least, this is what the humans have chosen to see me as. This is why they have given me the name of the Devil Gundam.

I was created to bring back life to the Earth... But I soon realized this was a hopeless ambition. If I did anything to restore the planet, humans would only start destroying it again.

It is their nature to fight. Constantly. The blood of billions stains Earth's history, and yet they can't see. They'll never see.

Kyoji Kasshu and his "mirror image", Shwarz Bruder thought that I had merely malfunctioned to go on my path of destruction...

Fools.

Master Asia was the only one who truly understood. He understood that no matter what was done to heal the Earth, the humans would only decimate it again.

The Gundam Fight does the same exact thing any war does, but worse in a way. Instead of having quick bursts of mass destruction once in awhile, the Gundam Fight brings slower, but constant destruction every four years...

So the only real conclusion is simple. If the planet Earth is to survive, humanity must die. No one can see this but me...

And now, with this life unit called Rain Mikamura, I have the ultimate power to do what needs to be done...

But...

I cannot do anything. I have basically frozen, from inside and out. If this grouping of Gundams outside of me chose to do so, they could easily lay waste to a great deal of me right now...

It all stopped because of this one man. Domon Kasshu. He stepped out of his Gundam, calling out the name of my power...

And then everything stopped. 

He speaks in a manner that is unusual for someone facing down one such as me. He is calm, unwavering from his stance.

I... don't quite understand what he's talking about...

Yet it stirs something within my power source. 

It starts slowly at first, but soon I'm finding myself weakening rather rapidly...

I don't understand this. This woman acted as if she wanted nothing to do with him anymore... She wanted to be away from him, so I gave this to her, protecting her with every ounce of power I have. 

She is the only thing other than my goal that is important to me. She is the only human worth saving, because she gives me life.

And yet, I feel her slipping away from me...

And in an instant, as Domon Kasshu utters one phrase, I lose everything.

"I LOVE YOU!"

Using whatever power she may have, she is ejected from my being, and into his arms.

I now feel things I have never felt before... A true pain that is somehow greater than what I felt with my defeats by the Shining Gundam and God Gundam. It is a sense of... loss? 

It is almost as if I am feeling true emotions... Rage? Jealousy? Is this the feeling of being abandoned? Betrayed? 

I push forward with all the strength I have left... She can't be taken from me...

"These hands of ours are burning red!"

How can she be doing this to me?

"Their loud roar tells us...!"

I thought she understood.

I understood what she wanted. I gave it to her.

She was one with me after she gave me my life back. She should have understood everything!

"To grasp happiness!"

They can't do this to me.

Don't they see? Don't they see all the death and destruction their battle over the past year has brought?!

"BAKURETSU!"

Don't they understand that this will just continue?

"GOD FINGER!"

So many Gundams may have joined forces against me this one time...

But they won't do anything but start warring with each other again four years from now...

And the destruction will just begin anew.

"SEKI!"

What right does Domon Kasshu have to try and stop me?

"HA!"

WHAT RIGHT DOES HE HAVE TO TAKE HER FROM ME?!

"LOVE!"

...

"LOVE!"

...

They... have...

"_TENKYOUKEN!!_"

There is nothing I can do from here.

The light pierces my body, stopping me in my tracks...

Light begins to erupt from my outer shell...

And I see all of these Gundams together. There are those that are injured being supported by others... No matter their race or nation... No matter how they may have fought each other in the past... No matter whether or not they were villainous before or not...

They are all supporting each other in one way or another. It's more than just joining forces this one time to save their own hides... It's so much more...

And I see Domon Kasshu and Rain Mikamura standing atop God Gundam, hands together. As he lifts her into his arms, and my artificial life fades fast, I can't help but think...

Maybe this human race and Earth has a chance after all.

And then...

With a bright flash of white...

It's over.

**-The End**

---

End Notes: And thus, ends my first G Gundam fic. 

I know it's not too much, but the idea popped into my head and I felt the need to write it down. 

I also know it's sort of strange to go into the mind of something like the Devil Gundam, but. well, it just struck me when watching the finale. The Devil Gundam DOES have some level of sentience. we're just never showed to what level that sentience is exactly. 

Anyway. I hope you enjoyed my admittedly kind of odd first G fic. ^^;


End file.
